Summer's Heat
by aicchan
Summary: My simple story about Draco and Harry. For Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day 2011. Enjoy


Musim panas sungguh menyengat tahun ini, tak seperti musim panas biasanya di Inggris. Di tengah sengatan matahari, tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang platinum yang berdiri di halaman belakang sebuah manor megah. Draco Malfoy saat ini sedang mengalami pergolakan batin yang seru sekali. Sampai akhirnya dia pun membuat satu keputusan. Dengan langkah tergesa, dia kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua manor yang merupakan rumahnya itu, menyambar sapu dan tongkat sihirnya, lalu dia pun bergegas turun.

Melihat kehebohan putranya itu, Narcissa, sang ibu, mau tak mau jadi heran juga, "Draco sayang, kau mau kemana, son?" tanya wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Menemui Harry, Mum. Mungkin aku akan melakukan tindakan kriminal dengan menculik anak orang."

Hanya bisa terpana, Narcissa tak mampu menghentikan Draco yang sudah keluar dari pintu depan manor dan melesat pergi dengan sapu terbangnya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Harry Potter _**_© JK ROWLING_

**_Summer Heat_**_ © aicchan_

_Modified Canon – Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter_

_(BoyxBoy stuff. GOMBAL Warning.)_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Privet Drive, sebuah perumahan membosankan dan monoton, tampaklah seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut hitam berantakan sedang berdiri di salah satu halaman rumah yang ada di jajaran bangunan yang serupa. Dia sedang mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh di sana atas perintah Petunia, bibinya. Meski sebenarnya enggan, dia hanya bisa patuh karena itulah nasib orang yang hanya menumpang hidup di rumah keluarga Dursley. Peraturannya hanya satu, 'jangan membantah'. Selama Harry mematuhi peraturan itu, dia bisa hidup dalam damai.

"Ahh... tiga hari itu terasa lama sekali." Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Mengusap peluhnya yang bercucuran, Harry terus mencabuti rerumputan kering di sana. Setelah selesai, dia mengintip dari pintu dapur dan bersyukur saat melihat tiga Dursley sepertinya sedang bersiap untuk pergi. Memasang tampang cuek, pemuda itu masuk ke dalam. Itu membuat Vernon, pamannya yang bertubuh luar biasa gemuk, menoleh. Muka pria itu masam melihat Harry.

"Kau. Jangan mengacau di sini selama kami pergi. Ada satu barang saja yang bergeser dari tempatnya, aku pastikan kau tidak akan kembali ke... ke tempat aneh itu."

"Namanya Hogwarts, Uncle Vernon."

Wajah Vernon dan Petunia juga Dudley putra semata wayang mereka, berubah ungu pucat saat Harry mengucapkan nama sekolah sihir tempatnya menuntut ilmu selama ini.

"Jangan pernah ucapkan kata dari duniamu di bawah atap rumahku!" geram Vernon.

Harry pun tak bicara apa-apa lagi sampai keluarga Dursley meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Itu sungguh kemewahan tersendiri bagi Harry, tak ada paman bibinya yang cerewet, tak ada sepupu gendutnya yang suka mengganggu. Harry sangat suka saat dia ada sendiri di rumah ini.

"Ah... semoga saja mereka tidak cepat pulang." Harry pun menuju ke ruang keluarga, duduk di sofa dan menyamankan diri menonton televisi. Benar-benar mewah. Mendadak merasa haus, Harry pun menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin. Baru saja sampai di ambang pintu dapur, langkah Harry terhenti saat melihat ke halaman belakang yang tampak dari sana.

"... Draco?"

Nyaris saja Harry berpikir kalau dia sedang berilusi melihat sosok kekasihnya di sana. Tapi sosok Draco yang berdiri dengan membawa sapu terbangnya plus dengan setelan resmi khas keluarga Malfoy, membuat Harry tahu kalau itu bukan sekedar khayalannya. Saking terpananya, Harry sampai tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Draco masuk ke dalam, melintasi dapur seolah dia itu mahkluk transparant yang tak terhalang benda-benda di sana, hingga akhirnya tubuh Harry berada dalam pelukan Draco.

_"I miss you."_

Masih separuh binggung dan tak menyangka, Harry membalas pelukan Draco. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Draco?"

_"I miss you."_ Ulang Draco sambil mempererat pelukannya, "Aku datang menjemputmu. Ayo ke Malfoy Manor, aku tak tahan menunggu tiga hari lagi sampai ulang tahunmu tiba. Lagipula tidak penting juga kan menunggumu akil baliq untuk keluar dari rumah ini meski keluarga ini adalah keluarga walimu yang sah?"

"Draco… kau tidak bisa seenaknya membawaku pergi. Dasar." Harry melepaskan pelukannya dari Draco dan memandang wajah pemuda itu. "I miss you too."

Mereka berbagi sebuah kecupan singkat dan akhirnya Harry mengajak Draco duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Kok sepi. Mana para muggle itu? Aku pikir bisa menghibur diri dengan mengerjai mereka sedikit."

Harry tertawa hambar pada candaan sarkastis khas kekasihnya itu, "Paman dan yang lain sedang pergi. Dan jangan sok pakai sihir mentang-mentang kau sudah 17 tahun."

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa dan sejenak menikmati keheningan sambil berpegangan tangan. Sungguh aneh, Harry tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya kalau Draco akan ada di sini, di rumah pamannya, di liburan musim panas.

"Kau sudah izin pada Aunt Cissy kalau kau mau kesini?" Tanya Harry.

"Sudah. Aku sudah minta izin untuk menculik anak orang."

"Hah?" Harry memandang Draco dengan heran, "Otakmu meleleh karena panas, ya? Ngapain kau culik anak orang?"

Menghela nafas, Draco coba memaklumi sifat telmi si pemuda berkacamata ini, "Dengar ya… Yang mau aku culik itu… kau."

Butuh beberapa detik sampai Harry mencerna apa yang dikatakan Draco, berikutnya, wajahnya berubah pucat, "Ku rasa kau benar-benar sudah gila, Draco."

"Yeah. Aku gila karenamu."

Rasanya mau seberapa kuat mental Harry, dia tak akan bisa tahan menerima serangan frontal dari Draco seperti ini. Entah kekasihnya itu romantis atau kelewat gombal.

"Baiklah, Draco… kau tenangkan dirimu disini sebentar! Uncle Vernon dan yang lain tak akan kembali sampai malam."

Draco merangkul pundak Harry, "Aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum membawamu keluar dari rumah sialan ini."

"Draco! Sejak kapan bicaramu kasar begitu?"

"Sejak aku tahu kau terpenjara di rumah yang tak lebih besar dari gudang sapu di Manor."

Menghela nafas lagi, Harry hanya bisa pasrah dipeluk Draco, "Ternyata kalau kau sudah kumat obsesif begini, lumayan menakutkan juga."

"Apa maksudmu menakutkan? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh!" Draco menjitak kepala Harry sepenuh hati, membuat pemuda itu langsung mengaduh kesakitan. Draco berdiri dan memaksa Harry ikut berdiri juga, "Sekarang ayo kemasi barangmu! Kita pergi dari sini!"

"Draco! Kau mau dipenjara karena menculik di rumah keluarga muggle?"

"Masa bodoh. Lagipula mereka yang harusnya dipenjara karena menyia-nyiakanmu dan memperlakukanmu lebih parah dari peri rumah."

Lagi-lagi Harry menghela nafas, "Belajarlah bersabar. Tiga hari lagi aku bebas dari sini. Aku akan tinggal sengan Sirius." Katanya, "Hanya mengingatkan seandainya kau amnesia mendadak. Aku masih punya ayah baptis yang baru saja dibebaskan dari tuntutan kejahatan yang tidak dia lakukan. Ayolah, Draco… jangan jadi anak manja begini!"

"Aku memang manja!" Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, "Aaah… kau ini memang ga asik. Kan keren tuh kalau besok kau jadi headline di Daily Prophet. 'Putra tunggal keluarga Malfoy menculik Harry Potter dari rumah muggle'."

"Yang ada kau jadi buronan." Harry duduk lagi di sebelah Draco. "Ada-ada saja. Padahal ku pikir aku bisa tenang sendirian di rumah."

Mendengar itu, Draco memandang tajam Harry yang mengarahkan matanya ke televisi yang menyala sia-sia semenjak tadi. "Jadi kau anggap aku ini gangguan?"

_"Salah bicara deh."_ Batin Harry. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja… jarang-jarang aku ditinggal di rumah ini sendirian."

Draco menyandarkan kepalanya di badan sofa itu, "Aaah… Padahal aku kan maunya kau menyambutku dengan senang dan menerima ajakanku untuk kabur dari sini."

"Mana ada orang yang mau diculik dengan suka rela." Biar bicara begitu, Harry bersandar di sisi Draco, "Lama-lama aku yang jantungan kalau kau terus bertindak nekad seperti ini."

Mereka bergandengan tangan dalam diam. Suara serangga mucim panas terdengar sayup tertutup suara televisi yang sama sekali tak dapat perhatian dari dua pemuda di dalam ruangan itu.

"Jadi benar setelah ini kau akan tinggal dengan Sirius?" tanya Draco setelah kevakuman suara di antara mereka.

Harry mengangguk, "Kaget sih, waktu Profesor Dumbledore bilang aku masih punya seorang ayah baptis."

"Aku yang lebih kaget waktu kau bilang ayah baptismu di Azkaban. Yang benar saja. Aku pikir dia itu pembunuh gila yang berbahaya."

Harry tertawa, "Tapi nyatanya dia terbukti tidak bersalah karena pelaku yang sebenarnya sudah tertangkap, kan?"

"Iya sih… Tapi aku merinding juga membayangkan kalau sisa-sisa pengikut Voldemort masih berkeliaran dengan bebas di luar sana." Draco memandang Harry lagi, "Aku benar-benar bersyukur kau selamat dengan ajaib dari penyerangan maut itu."

Genggaman tangan Harry menegang saat itu. Ya… dia memang selamat dari serangan penyihir hitam mpaling jahat yang pernah ada di Inggris. Dia yang masih berusia 1 tahun itu bisa lolos dari maut sementara kedua orang tuanya tewas. Dan Sirius, ayah baptisnya dituduh terlibat dalam penyerangan itu. Dia ditangkap dan harus mendekam di Azkaban sampai beberapa minggu yang lalu. Untunglah pelaku yang sebenarnya berhasil tertangkap, jadi Sirius bisa bebas. Harry juga jadi tahu tentang sahabat-sahabat ayahnya, di waktu yang sama dia juga terkejut karena pelaku yang sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari sahabat itu.

"Sebenarnya aku gugup juga… Aku baru sekali bertemu dengan Sirius sejak dia dibebaskan dari Azkaban. Kalau disuruh tinggal bersamanya… mungkin agak canggung juga." Kata Harry.

Draco merangkul pundak Harry, "Tak apa-apa. Wajar kalau canggung. Kau bahkan tak tahu dia masih hidup sampai Profesor Dumbledore mengatakannya padamu kan?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Makanya. Jalan perlahan saja. Semua pasti Oke. Kalau kau masih canggung, kau boleh tinggal di Malfoy Manor dulu. Mum dan Dad pasti suka, mereka kan lebih memanjakanmu daripada aku."

Ada senyum di wajah Harry. Dia memang beruntung, meski masa kecilnya dihabiskan tidak dalam rangkuman kata 'bahagia', tapi sejak dia masuk ke Hogwarts, ke dunianya yang sebenarnya, Harry bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sangat menyayanginya. Seperti keluarga Malfoy dan keluarga Weasley. Juga Profesor Dumbledore, kepala sekolah di Hogwarts yang sangat dihormati Harry. Ada juga Hagrid, separo raksasa yang sangat baik pada Harry. Lalu Profesor Snape, guru Ramuan, meski sikapnya dingin dan berkesan tidak bersahabat, Harry tahu kalau pria itu berhati baik.

"Sejak sidang pembebasan dan pemulihan nama baik Sirius, kau belum bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Harry menggeleng.

"Mungkin kalian sama-sama masih canggung dan malu." Draco duduk tegak lagi dan berpikir, "Hmm… Sirius itu kan sepupunya Mum… jadi bagaimana kalau aku undang saja kalian makan malam di Malfoy Manor?"

"Hah?"

"Yeah… kau tahu sendiri Mum suka jamuan macam itu. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa undang Ron dan Hermione juga supaya kau tidak tegang."

Merasakan kecemasan dan perhatian Draco, Harry jadi merasa tenang, "Mmm… ku rasa makan malam akan menyenangkan. Lagipula aku rindu masakan Aunt Cissy." Lalu Harry berdiri, "Omong-omong… kau kesini naik sapu terbang?"

Draco mengangguk, "Aku kan belum lulus ujian _Apparition_." Katanya.

"… Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Draco. Gila. Kau dengar itu?"

"Ya aku dengar." Draco meraih tangan Harry dan mencium punggung tangannya, "Dan sudah aku katakan aku gila karenamu."

Baiklah, satu kali lagi serangan macam ini, Harry yakin dia tak akan bisa mengelak dari Draco dan akan membiarkan kekasihnya itu melakukan apa yang dia mau. Benar-benar serangan maut. Jadilah Harry melepaskan tangannya dari Draco dan menuju ke pintu, "Mumpung kau disini, kita jalan-jalan yuk! Aku lapar, mungkin beli makanan di luar bukan pilihan yang jelek kalau bersamamu."

"Makanan muggle?" tanya Draco jelas dengan nada menolak.

"Ayolah… kau tak mengharapkan jus labu atau butterbeer di Surrey ini kan?"

Meski malas, Draco tak bisa menolak keinginan Harry, sekonyol apapun itu, "Baiklah. Kau mau makan di mana?"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Memang kau punya uang muggle?"

"Ada. Aku sempat menukarnya di Gringgots." Draco berdiri dan menghampiri Harry, "Jadi kau mau makan apa, tuanku? Steak? Caviar?"

Harry tertawa, "Tidak tidak.. burger saja sudah cukup."

"Ck. Seleramu tetap saja payah."

Harry membiarkan Draco memberinya satu kecupan singkat, "Nah, ayo mulai kencan kita. Mungkin sesekali menyegarkan juga jalan-jalan di daerah muggle." Ujar Draco.

Saat itu Harry memandang Draco dari atas ke bawah, "Tapi ada baiknya kau ganti baju dulu deh. Penampilanmu itu lebih mirip orang yang mau makan di restoran Perancis termahal, tahu!"

Draco memutar bola matanya, "Kau itu menyebalkan!"

"Aku tidak menyebalkan." Harry mengajak Draco ke kamarnya di lantai dua, "Pakai saja bajuku. Mungkin Cuma butuh sedikit mantra supaya bisa pas dipakai olehmu." Harry mengacak isi lemarinya, mencari pakaian yang sekiranya cocok untuk Draco. Tapi itu bukan pekara mudah, karena Harry selalu tahu kalau pakaian formal adalah yang paling cocok untuk Draco.

"Tak usah banyak memilih." Draco menarik sebuah kaus lengan tanggung dan celana jeans, dengan sedikit lambaian dari tongkat sihirnya, baju itu langsung berubah menjadi seukurannya. Pemuda jangkung berambut pirang platinum itu pun segera berganti pakaian.

Harry tertegun melihat sosok Draco yang mengenakan pakaiannya. Meski terasa janggal, tapi Harry tak bisa memungkiri kalau pesona Draco sama sekali tak berkurang meski memakai pakaian biasa.

Menyadari pandangan Harry padanya, Draco tersenyum, "Kenapa? Kau terpesona _lagi_ padaku?"

"Enak saja. Siapa yang terpesona?" Harry memalingkan wajahnya.

Tapi dia kalah cepat karena Draco keburu menahannya, "Tak usah malu. Aku sadar kok aku ini mempesona. Tapi kau jutaan kali lebih mempesona daripada aku."

Mati kutu terjerat rayuan maut khas seorang Draco Malfoy, Harry tak bisa berontak saat sekali lagi Draco mencium bibirnya. Namun kali ini tak sesingkat yang tadi. Kali ini mereka benar-benar melepas kerinduan karena perpisahan singkat mereka. Kedua tangan Draco merengkuh tubuh Harry dalam pelukan erat, begitu pula dengan Harry. Rasanya mereka bisa terus berciuman seperti ini sepanjang hari, tapi untunglah akal sehat mereka masih bekerja dengan cukup baik.

"Baiklah. Ku rasa ini saatnya kita beli makan sebelum aku membuatmu pingsan di sini." Kata Draco.

Keduanya pun meninggalkan rumah Dursley dan berjalan menuju ke daerah pertokoan untuk mencari makan. Seperti dugaan Harry, meski sedang memakai pakaian biasa, Draco terlalu mencolok berada di keramaian muggle seperti ini. Dengan postur tubuhnya dan juga aura bangsawannya yang menyebar tanpa batas seperti itu, siapapun pasti melihat ke arah Draco.

_"Ah… kesalahan besar mengajak Draco jalan-jalan di tempat seperti ini." _Batin Harry, seketika menyesali ajakannya.

Draco merasakan perubahan suasana hati Harry dan dia senang karenanya. _"Sedikit service tidak akan jadi masalah…" _tanpa mempedulikan apapun, Draco merangkul pundak Harry dan menyeret pemuda itu mendekat padanya.

"Draco!"

"Diamlah! Begini lebih baik kan dari pada mukamu cemberut seperti itu."

Harry pun pasrah saja berjalan seperti itu, dia juga tidak bisa mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang makin tertuju pada mereka. "Ya sudahlah. Toh kalau begini mereka tak akan memandangi Draco lagi."

Maka dengan cueknya mereka masuk ke sebuah resto _fast food_ dan memesan makanan, Draco masih tak melepaskan Harry saat pemuda berkacamata itu mengatakan pesanannya pada pelayan yang juga memandangi mereka dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. Setelah pesanan siap dan Draco membayar, Harry membawa nampan berisi makanan mereka ke meja yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Menyegarkan sekali melihat muggle-muggle itu. Apa di dunia mereka hubungan seperti kita itu aneh sekali?"

"Yeah… memang aneh." Harry mengambil sebuah burger dan memakannya.

"Ternyata tak secanggih apa yang dikatakan si Granger itu." Draco memandang bungkusan burger yang lain, bimbang antara ingin memakannya atau tidak. Tapi melihat Harry memakannya dengan nikmat, Draco akhirnya mengambil burger itu. "Yakinkan aku masih akan hidup untuk menikmati masakan Mum."

Harry tertawa geli, "Tenang saja. Rasanya jauh lebih nikmat dari kue Hagrid dan minumannya juga lebih enak dari ramuan Pepper Up."

"…. Hmm… baiklah. Ku rasa itu bisa jadi perbandingan yang baik." Draco membuka bungkusan itu dan mulai memakannya.

"Gimana?"

Mengunyah beberapa kali, Draco menelannya dan baru berkomentar, "Lumayan juga. Bisa jadi camilan alternatif kalau sedang bosan."

Selesai makan, mereka menuju ke sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari perumahan Privet Drive. Di sana mereka duduk di bawah sebuah pohon dan menikmati aktivitas sore yang memenuhi taman itu.

"Kau sering kemari?" Tanya Draco.

"Yang benar saja," Harry bersandar di batang pohon itu, "Aunt Petunia tak pernah mengizinkanku keluar rumah lebih dari 10 menit."

Draco berdecak kesal, "Kenapa sih Profesor Dumbledore tak memberi izin saat Dad menawarkanmu untuk tinggal di Malfoy Manor? Menyebalkan sekali."

"Ya kan karena wali sah-ku itu keluarga Dursley, Aunt Petunia satu-satunya kerabat kandung yang aku punya." Harry menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Draco, "Tapi seandainya Profesor Dumbledore mengizinkan, aku akan senang sekali kalau bisa tinggal di Malfoy Manor."

Sekali lagi mereka bergandengan tangan, membiarkan diri mereka seolah melebur dalam sore di pertengahan musim panas ini. Terasa sejuk, nyaman, seakan musim semi memenuhi dunia ini.

"Hei, Harry… keputusanmu… belum berubah, kan?"

Harry memejamkan matanya, teringat janji yang dia ucapkan pada Draco tahun lalu, saat mereka berdua saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing dan bersumpah akan selalu bersama selamanya.

"Belum berubah… dan tidak akan berubah."

"Baguslah… kau harus tahu kalau aku tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpamu."

Baiklah, pertahanan Harry makin lama makin menipis. Mencegah hal-hal gila yang mungkin bisa mereka lakukan di sini, Harry menegakkan badannya lagi, "Well um… omong-omong akhir Agustus nanti Bill akan menikah, kau datang, kan?"

Sebal karena Harry beranjak begitu saja, Draco tetap menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Pastilah. Bill itu Weasley yang paling waras diantara semua Weasley."

Harry tertawa, "Kau memang akrabnya dengan Bill, ya? Padahal Charlie juga asyik lho."

"Hah? Si maniak naga itu? Ogah. Setiap kali bertemu yang dibicarakan cuma naga ini naga itu. Aku tidak heran kalau nanti dia menikah dengan naga."

"Kau kejam sekali. Masa iya nikah sama naga. Lagian… kenapa sih kau akrab banget sama Bill?"

"Masih saja tanya kenapa… jelas karena dia itu hebat. Dia yang meringkus Fenrir Greyback, kan? Si manusia serigala itu, dia bahkan sempat digigit meski tak berubah sempurna menjadi _werewolf_."

Harry menghela nafas, "Kalau kau muggle, kau pasti sudah dapat julukan sebagai maniak _occult_."

Draco tak mau repot bertanya apa itu _occult_, toh dia tidak tertarik dengan dunia dan istilah muggle sama sekali. Akhirnya mereka hanya duduk berdua sambil berbincang santai. Karena Harry tak punya banyak hal untuk diceritakan sepanjang hidupnya bersama keluarga Dursley, dia hanya diam mendengarkan Draco bercerita tentang awal liburan musim panasnya. Tentang Blaise dan Theo, dua sahabat karib Draco, yang datang ke Malfoy Manor untuk merayakan ulang tahun Draco. Atau tentang undangan pesta pribadi Mentri Sihir.

Tanpa mereka sadari, hari sudah beranjak gelap dan Harry memutuskan kalau ini adalah waktunya pulang. Kalau sampai pamannya pulang sementara dia tidak ada di rumah, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Harry.

"Aku masih mau bersamamu, Harry. Kenapa sih harus buru-buru pulang?" protes Draco sepanjang jalan kembali ke Privet Drive no. 4, rumah keluarga Dursley, "Aku jadi benar-benar niat untuk menculikmu."

"Jangan cari perkara. Kau sudah 17 tahun, tak akan lolos dari jerat hukum."

Begitu sampai di dekat rumah keluarga Dursley, Harry segera tahu kalau dia sedang dalam masalah besar, karena keluarga bibinya itu sudah datang dan berdiri di dekat mobil mereka.

"Celaka… bisa jadi masalah gawat…"

Draco menggandeng tangan Harry, "Tak akan aku biarkan muggle-muggle itu menyentuhmu selama aku ada di sini." Dia menyeret Harry menuju ke arah tiga Dursley yang baru menyadari kedatangan Harry.

"KAU! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGUNCI RUMAHKU. MEMBIARKAN KAMI ADA DI LU-" seruan Vernon berhenti saat melihat Draco mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, "KAU! KAU! KAU BAWA ORANG DARI DUNIAMU KE RUMAHKU?"

"Diam, muggle!" Suara Draco pelan, tapi sanggup mengintimidasi tiga orang di depannya itu. Vernon jelas sudah kalah wibawa, "Ucapkan satu lagi kata-kata kasar kalian pada Harry, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan _hawthron_ ini lakukan pada kalian."

"Draco…" Harry menurunkan lengan Draco, "Sudahlah! Jangan cari perkara di sini." Pemud aberambut hitam berantakan itu menghela nafas lega saat Draco menurunkan tongkat sihirnya, "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, dia kemari hanya mau memastikan aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi nyatanya kau tidak baik-baik saja, kan?" geram Draco kesal. "Buat apa bersopan-sopan pada muggle seperti mereka." Draco meraih jemari Harry dan menggenggamnya erat, "Aku berubah pikiran. Mau berurusan dengan hukum pun masa bodoh, aku akan membawamu keluar dari rumah ini."

"Jangan membuat dirimu jadi seorang kriminal, son."

Mendengar suara yang familiar itu, Draco dan Harry menoleh. Seketika mereka terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di sana sekarang. Ada Lucius Malfoy, ayah Draco yang merupakan salah satu pejabat berwenang di Kementrian Sihir, lalu ada juga Sirius Black, ayah baptis Harry yang sah, dan yang terakhir adalah Albus Dumbledore, kepala sekolah Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, tempat Draco dan Harry bersekolah.

"Dad? Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Draco yang seratus persen tidak mempedulikan para Dursley yang ketakutan melihat banyaknya penyihir yang ada di rumah mereka.

"Ada sedikit keperluan. Dan lagi… sebenarnya pertanyaan itu lebih tepat aku lontarkan padamu, son." Ujar Lucius yang menurunkan baik wajah dan sifat kepada putra tunggalnya.

Saat itu Dumbledore menengahi, "Rasanya kita tidak sopan kalau bicara di luar seperti ini. Marilah kita anggap keluarga Dursley yang baik ini telah mempersilahkan kita masuk."

Harry tersadar, dan dia, juga tidak peduli pada keluarga bibinya, mempersilahkan para tamunya untuk masuk. Keluarga Dursley sepertinya sadar bahwa mereka tidak bisa melawan orang-orang yang 'tidak diterima oleh akal sehat' mereka itu. Maka mereka pun masuk dalam diam dan berusaha tidak terdeteksi, meski itu usaha yang percuma. Harry mengajak semua masuk dan duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Nah, kita bisa bicara dengan lebih nyaman di sini, lebih baik lagi kalau paman dan bibimu bergabung di sini." Ujar Dumbledore.

"Aku yang akan jelaskan pada mereka nanti, Profesor Dumbledore." Ujar Harry, menutup pintu ruangan itu, "Jadi… kehormatan apa yang aku dapat dengan kunjungan yang menyenangkan ini?"

Dumbledore tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Sirius dan Lucius. "Silahkan, Sirius. Ku rasa kau sudah tidak sabar mengatakan ini." Ujar pria tua yang disebut-sebut sebagai penyihir terkuat di Inggris Raya ini.

Mendengar itu, baik Harry maupun Draco, memandang pada pria tampan berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri di sebelah Lucius. Sirius tersenyum memandang putra dari sahabat terbaiknya, "Harry, mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, kau akan tinggal bersamaku di Grimmauld Place, rumah keluarga Black."

Jelas itu kabar mengejutkan dan sekaligus kabar yang menggembirakan, "Kau serius, Sirius?" Harry tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya.

"Tidak akan bercanda untuk hal seperti ini, kan?"

Saat Harry hendak memeluk Sirius, Draco menahan lengan pemuda itu dan memeluk pinggang Harry dari belakang.

"Draco."

"Jangan seenaknya saja memeluknya. Biarpun dia anak baptismu, dia milikku." Kata Draco tajam pada Sirius.

Ucapan itu membuat Dumbledore tertawa pelan sementara Lucius menghela nafas sementara Sirius benar-benar tertawa senang. Itu membuat pelukan Draco makin rapat dan Harry makin salah tingkah.

"Ayolah, Draco. Jangan bersikap egois di saat seperti ini."

"Sesukaku." Draco menyeret Harry menjauh dari Sirius, "Terserah keputusannya apa, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskan Harry."

Sirius menghentikan tawanya, "Anak muda. Reaksimu itu benar-benar menyegarkan, Draco." Katanya, "Tapi paling tidak biarkan Harry bebas. Kau seperti penjahat psychopat, kau tahu itu?"

"Sialan kau."

"Draco, jaga ucapanmu!" kata Lucius yang mulai tidak sabar melihat putranya yang sangat _overprotective_ terhadap Harry yang juga sudah dia anggap seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. "Kalau kau terus seperti itu, aku akan membatalkan perjanjian yang sudah kusepakati dengan Sirius."

"Perjanjian?" Tanya Draco. "Perjanjian apa, dad?"

"… Perjanjian kalau Harry bisa tinggal di Malfoy Manor setelah kalian lulus Hogwarts nanti." Kata Lucius kalem, "kalau kau tidak bisa jaga kelakuanmu, anak muda, aku anggap perjanjian itu tidak ada."

"Kau serius, dad?"

"Tak akan aku ulangi lagi."

Seketika Draco langsung melepaskan Harry.

Dumbledore tersenyum lagi, "Urusan di Kementrian sudah beres dan semua prosedur sudah disetujui. Mulai saat ini Harry akan tinggal bersama ayah baptisnya, dan setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, apabila disetujui oleh kedua belah pihak, dalam hal ini keluarga Malfoy dan juga Sirius, Harry akan tinggal di rumah keluarga Malfoy sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga."

Mendengar itu, Harry dan Draco saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

"Jadi aku hanya harus bersabar setahun?"

"Ya, young Mr Malfoy. Dua belas bulan."

Draco tersenyum, "Kenapa tidak kalian katakan dari tadi. Aku kan jadi berpikir kalian akan memisahkan aku dari Harry."

Saat itu Lucius juga ikut tersenyum, "Kau pikir aku mau diomeli ibumu karena membuatnya kehilangan putra keduanya? Kalian akan tetap bersama, son. Sampai kalian bosan."

.

Setelah itu, urusan penjelasan pada keluarga Dursley –yang dengan ajaib mendadak tampak patuh- diserahkan pada orang dewasa. Draco menemani Harry untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau ini membuatku malu saja." Kata Harry seraya mengeluarkan baju-bajunya dari dalam lemari. "Masa iya aku tidak boleh memeluk Sirius?"

"Kan sudah aku bilang, aku pikir mereka akan memisahkan kita." Draco duduk di tempat tidur Harry, sudah berganti pakaian dengan apa yang dia kenakan saat tiba di rumah ini.

Harry menata semu abarangnya ke dalam koper, "Ah… aku harus memberitahu Ron dan Hermione kalau aku pindah ke Grimmauld Place." Dia menuju ke sangkar besar berisi seekor burung hantu seputih salju, hewan pelihara kesayangannya yang dia beri nama Hedwig. Dia menulis sebuah memo singkat dan mengikatnya di kaki Hedwig, "antarkan ini pada Ron, lalu ke Hermione, okay?"

Hedwig ber'uhu' pelan, lalu burung itu mengepakkan sayapnya dengan anggun sebelum melesat pergi menembus langit yang sudah gelap. Kemudian Harry kembali menata barang-barangnya. Karena jengkel, Draco melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan semua barang Harry langsung tertata rapi di dalam koper.

"Terlalu lama. Ayo pergi dari sini! Aku sudah muak dengan bau muggle." Draco berdiri dan mendekati Harry, "Sayang kau tak bisa langsung ke Malfoy Manor, mum pasti kecewa." Draco meraih sisi wajah Harry dan mencium bibir Harry seolah mereka tak pernah bersentuhan sebelumnya.

Harry tak coba mengelak, dia suka kalau Draco mulai bersikap manja seperti ini. Pangeran es dari Slytherin yang ternyata tingkahnya masih mirip seperti anak kecil yang tak mau mainannya direbut. Harry memeluk Draco, membalas ciuman itu sepenuh hatinya. Andai mereka tak sadar kalau masih ada yang menunggu di bawah, sudah pasti tempat tidur di sana tak akan jadi pajangan semata.

"Baiklah. Meski aku benci melepaskanmu sekarang, aku tak mau membuat dad punya alasan mengurungku di sisa musim panas ini." Draco mencium pipi Harry, "Ayo! Setelah ini aku akan membujuk mum supaya aku boleh menginap di Grimmauld Place."

"Diizinkan atau tidak, kau pasti bakal memaksa." Harry membenahi jaketnya, tapi saat dia hendak mengangkat kopernya, lagi-lagi Draco memakai sihirnya dan membuat koper itu mengecil lalu masuk ke saku jaket Harry. "Dasar tukang pamer."

Mereka berdua pun menuruni tangga. Saat Harry hendak meraih kenop pintu menuju ruang keluarga, Draco menahan lengan Harry dan sekali lagi mereka berbagi satu kecupan.

"Rasanya tak tahan berpisah denganmu semalam saja." Bisik Draco, "Apa enaknya hari ini aku kabur dan menginap di tempat Sirius saja, ya?"

Harry menghela nafas berat, "Makin lama kau ini makin gila ya, Draco?"

"Terima kasih pujiannya. Lagipula aku tidak akan bosan mengatakan kalau aku gila karenamu, Harry. Aku gila kalau kau tak ada di dekatku."

"Ku rasa setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu ke St. Mungo dulu sebelum aku ikut pulang bersama Sirius." Harry mengecup sekilas bibir Draco yang tampak cemberut itu "

Harry pun membuka pintu itu dengan Draco menggandeng tangannya. Dia tahu, setelah ini semua akan baik-baik saja. Selama ada Draco di sampingnya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The End_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

AKHIRNYA KELAAAAR! Gegara leppie ngadat, jadi Cuma bisa nyumbang 1 untuk FID tahun ini. Hiks… maafkan saya. Lagi-lagi saya Cuma bisa mempersembahkan satu kisah minim konflik yang tercipta gegara denger lagunya The Whomping Willow yang judulnya Draco and Harry. Sila dengarkan itu lagu bagi pecinta Drarry XD

So… Mind to review?


End file.
